scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Character Story
Lucas Brendon VGCP's movie-spoof of 1995 Disney/Pixar film, "Toy Story". Cast: *Thomas (From Thomas and friends) as Woody *Lightning McQueen (Cars) as Buzz Lightyear *Alex The Lion (From Madagascar) as Mr. Potato Head *Dipsy (From Teletubbies) as Rex *Tinky Winky (From Teletubbies) as Hamm *Lala (Teletubbies) as Slinky Dog *Rosie (From Thomas and friends) as Bo Peep *Rita (Jelly Jamm) as Sarge *Jelly Jamm Friends (From Jelly Jamm) as Sarge's Soliders *Ziggy (From Lazy Town) as Andy Davis *Stephanie (From Lazy Town) as Andy's Mom *Baby Kate (From Arthur) as Baby Molly *Robbie Rotten (From Lazy Town) as Sid *Alpha (From Up) as Scud *Mack (Cars) as RC *Flik (From A Bugs Life) as Lenny *Jerry (From Tom & Jerry) as Snake *Tom (From Tom & Jerry) as Robot *Bert (From Sesame Street) as Etch *Mr. Gronkle (From The Busy World Of Richard Scarry) as Mr. Spell *Mr. Cat (From The Busy World Of Richard Scarry) as Mr. Shark *Ernie (From Sesame Street) as Rocky Gibraltar *Lenny (From Shark Tale) as Bo Peep's Sheep *Astolfo (From Cocorico) as Troll Dolls *Themselves as Various Squeeze Toy Aliens *Eeyore (From Winnie The Pooh) as Combat Carl *Elmo (From Sesame Street) as Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien *Po (From Teletubbies) as Hannah *Kanga & Tigger (From Winnie The Pooh) as Janie/Pterodactyl *Baby Shelby (From Mickey Mouse) as Babyface *Dorothy The Dinosaur (From The Wiggles) as Legs *Humphrey The Bear (From Mickey Mouse) as Hand-in-the-Box *Bob (From Veggietales) as Roller Bob *Toad (From Mario) as Frog *Gopher (From Disney Short) as Jingle Joe *Daffy Duck (From Looney Tunes) as Ducky *Adult Simba (From The Lion King/The Lion King 2/The Lion King 1 1/2) as Rockmobile *Cookie Monster (From Sesame Street) as Walking Car *Magenta (From Blue's Clues) as Burned Rag Doll *Murray (From The Wiggles) as Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy *Greg & Emma (From The Wiggles) as Yellow Soldiers Toys *Zoe (From Sesame Street) as Sally Scenes: *Disney Character Story part 1 - Sheriff Thomas/Opening Credits (You're Got A Friend Of Me) *Disney Character Story part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Disney Character Story part 3 - "Jelly Jamm Friends" *Disney Character Story part 4 - Lightning McQueen the Space Ranger *Disney Character Story part 5 - "Strange Things" *Disney Character Story part 6 - Thomas & Lightning McQueen/Sid (Robbie Rotten) *Disney Character Story part 7 - Who will Andy (Ziggy) Pick? *Disney Character Story part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Disney Character Story part 9 - Going inside Pizza Planet *Disney Character Story part 10 - Lightning McQueen meets the Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien *Disney Character Story part 11 - At Sid's (Robbie Rotten's) House *Disney Character Story part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Robbie Rotten) *Disney Character Story part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" *Disney Character Story part 14 - Lightning McQueen's Wing Bandage *Disney Character Story part 15 - Sid's (Robbie Rotten's) Window to Andy's (Ziggy's) Window *Disney Character Story part 16 - The Big One *Disney Character Story part 17 - "You Only Live Twice" *Disney Character Story part 18 - 'Lightning McQueen, I Can't Do This Without You' *Disney Character Story part 19 - Thomas asks for Help *Disney Character Story part 20 - 'Play Nice!' *Disney Character Story part 21 - The Chase *Disney Character Story part 22 - Rocket Power *Disney Character Story part 23 - Christmas in Andy's (Ziggy's) House *Disney Character Story part 24 - End Credits Trailer/Transcript: *Disney Character Story Trailer/Transcirpt Movie Used: *Toy Story (1995) Movies/TV Shows Used: Thomas and Friends Cars 1, 2, & 3 Madagascar 1,2, & 3 Teletubbies Jelly Jamm Lazy Town Arthur A bugs Life The Wiggles Tom & Jerry The Busy World Of Richard Scarry Shark Tale Cocorico Up A Bugs Life Super Mario Disney Short Looney Tunes The Lion King The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride The Lion King 11/2 Blue's Clues Category:Lucas Brendon VGCP Category:Movies-spoof Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story parodies